emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5463/5464 (26th November 2009)
Plot Cain's furious when he discovers that Marlon's been allowing Charity to stay at his house since it all blew up with the family. Cain asks Zak to retrieve Marlon from the pub and when Marlon wanders outside, Cain punches him in the stomach. Annoyed that everyone keeps telling him what to do, Cain heads to Marlon's house to confront Charity. Finally letting him in, Charity is fearful as Cain reasserts his threat to kill her. After much sniping at each other, Cain declares that he doesn't exist to her any longer and demands that whether she decides to stay in the village or not, she is to stay out of his and Debbie's lives. He then slams the door in her face, leaving her truly hurt by his words. Later at Tug Ghyll, Cain walks downstairs with the money holdall and a worried Debbie's confused as to what he's about to do. Cain heads back to see Charity and barging past her, he starts rubbing her face in the cash. Charity tries to hand it back but Cain demands that she take it because that's all she is getting - not him or Debbie. He then leaves her in a pile on the floor among the cash. When Cain returns home, Debbie demands to know what he's doing. Cain admits that he has to leave before he does someone some serious damage. With that, he drives away. Charity goes to see Debbie and offers the money back but Debbie refuses to take it. Charity leaves it on the step when Debbie closes the door but Charity can't walk away from a hoard of money. Before leaving, Charity turns to collect the money. Debbie sees her through the window and is disgusted by her mother's actions. Meanwhile, Mark sees Jai and Faye together again in the pub and is clearly resentful. When Faye leaves, Mark follows her to her house and lets himself into the kitchen. Mark accuses Faye of trying to make him jealous but she's quick to defend her actions - she can do whatever with whomever she likes. Noticing the determination in Faye's voice, a disheartened Mark leaves. Elsewhere, Marlon's horrified at the prospect of having to see Moira again following his confession. At the pub, Moira pops by to see Marlon, but they're interrupted when Cain demands Marlon head outside. Later, trying to comfort a wounded Marlon after his kicking by Cain, Moira assures him that she's flattered by his remarks but is happily married. She assures him that he'll find the right woman soon enough. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Priya Sharma - Effie Woods *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *John Barton - James Thornton *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Olena Petrovich - Carolin Stoltz *Noah Tate - Jack Downham Guest cast None Locations *Unknown footpath *The Woolpack - Car park, kitchen, public bar and beer garden *Café Hope - Café *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Home Farm - Living room, dining room, kitchen, woodland and Seth's hide *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Main Street *Hotten Road *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Front garden and living room *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,950,000 viewers (22nd place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes